High speed switching components are useful in implementation of various commercially valuable products, including wireless systems and mobile devices such as smartphones.
Photoconductive switches and switch packages typically consist of a wide bandgap photoconductive material (such as GaN, ZnO, diamond, AlN, SiC, BN, etc.), a source for energetic photons (e.g. a laser), a method to couple the laser into the switch, and electrodes in contact with the photoconductive material across which a voltage may be applied. Arranged as such, the photoconductive switch package may be characterized as a three terminal device similar to transistors; with one of the terminals being a laser input or the voltage input to the laser system. When the photoconductive switch material is illuminated such as by a laser, the laser photons change the conductivity of the photoconductive material and make it viable as an optically controlled switch.